


"Dear David,"

by parappa_maxwell



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Guns, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, dadvid, pew pew he dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parappa_maxwell/pseuds/parappa_maxwell
Summary: Dear David,How do I start? I’m sorry, I guess, I know this might hurt you but I just can’t take it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Max sat down at his desk in his room. A paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. There was also a loaded gun next to him but he wasn’t ready to use it quite yet.

 

_ Dear ~~Dad,~~ David, _

 

_ How do I start? I’m sorry ~~I guess~~ , I know this might hurt you but I just can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry about all those things I said to you, about you not being my Dad. I guess I ~~was just scared of having a Dad again because~~ I’ve never thought that a Dad can be good. The truth is, you're the closest thing to a Dad that I have. Or, I guess, had, I’ll be dead by the time you find this. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay around a little longer, but I’m having trouble living right now. I’m ~~just tired,~~ just a little down. But that’s okay, I’m fine, I’ll make it. But I won’t. I can’t. How could I? When everything is dark and empty ~~and I can’t fix it.~~ I’m sorry but I don’t know how to save myself. ~~Maybe you could’ve saved me. Maybe you could’ve noticed the little things, seen the signs. But you didn’t and~~ I don't blame you. Please don’t blame yourself. _

 

Max chuckled.

 

_ This is turning into more of a letter than a note. I guess that means I better wrap it up. You’ll be home soon and ~~funnily enough,~~ I don’t want to be saved this time. I just want all of it to end. I’m sick and tired of waiting for things to ‘get better’. They say that suicide is a long term solution to a short term problem, but this isn’t a short term problem. It’s been going on for years and I’m ~~tired of~~ done with feeling like this. I’m tired, I’m just tired.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_~~Max~~ Me. _

 

Max cocked the gun.

 

_ Click. _

 

The sound was satisfying. He heard the front door open. David was home.

 

Max put the gun to his head. David called from downstairs.

 

“Max, I’m home!”

 

He sounded so happy. Max gripped the trigger.

 

David was coming up the stairs. David was walking down the hallway. David was turning the doorknob.

 

_ Bang. Thud. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CupofJo for the inspiration for this chapter and Weep_for_the_empty who gave me the idea to make a second chapter in the first place

David opened the door before he could react to the sound of a gun firing.

 

He dropped the pamphlet he had been holding, some advertisement for some vacation he had planned to go on.

 

It was unimportant now. All that mattered was that Max was on the ground, motionless, bleeding severely.

 

“Please be okay, please be okay,”

 

David rushed over to him and knelt down. He lifted the small boy’s head and he immediately realized it was too late. There was a large crater on the side of Max’s head where the bullet had exited.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

David searched the body for any signs of life, even the faintest pulse or the weakest breath, anything that might mean Max had a chance of survival, but there was nothing. Max was dead.

 

“No,”

 

David choked out,

 

“No no no no. This isn’t fair, this is  _ not _ fair.”

 

David held the boy close to him, sobbing and rocking back and forth. After a while, he noticed the note on Max’s desk. He scrambled to get it, to read it, to know  _ why _ . But once he had the note in his hands he was hesitant. 

 

David read the note. More tears fell down his face.

 

_ 1, 2… 27… 43… _

 

Before he knew it David was on his knees bawling. This wasn’t so fair. David hadn’t done anything to deserve this.  _ Max _ hadn’t done anything to deserve this. He was so good, he was so pure, and David loved him so much. Sure he was a little asshole sometimes, but he was just hurting. David saw it too, he saw the way Max was hurting. He fucking  _ knew _ , and yet he didn’t do a thing to stop it. 

 

David was overcome with guilt. His hands shook as he pulled out his phone and called the police. The operator asked him to stay on the phone to ensure that he would be okay but he hung up anyway. 

 

David then called Gwen. The phone rang a couple of times before Gwen picked up.

 

_ Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiii- _

 

“David you know I work on Saturdays, I can’t talk ri-”

 

“Gwen please it’s important.”

 

“Last time you said something was important I came over and found out you ran out of cheese.”

 

“Max is dead, Gwen.”

 

David almost yelled into the phone and then started sobbing again after realizing what he had just said.

 

“Oh, my- David? David, are you okay? I’ll be right over, just stay there and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

David looked at the gun that was lying on the floor. Why did it look so appealing?

 

Gwen was still on the phone.

 

David picked up the gun and examined it with dull eyes. There were five bullets left in the chamber. David cocked the gun. 

 

_ Click _ .

 

It was rather loud.

 

“David? David, what was that?”

 

David put the gun to his head.

 

“David, please answer me. Remember what we said about not doing anything stupid.”

 

Gwen sounded panicked. David could hear the police sirens both near his house and over the phone. Gwen must’ve been close. But not close enough.

 

_ Bang. Thud. _

 

“D-David?”


End file.
